Georgianna Castleberry
|gender = Female|DOD = |clearance = |affiliation = Team America (formerly) (formerly)|status = Alive|tv series = Team America (7 appearances) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 appearances)|actor = Andrea Bordeaux|image = Georgianna.jpg|movie = Avengers: Endgame|comic = Avengers: Endgame Prelude - Thunderiders}} Georgianna Sue Castleberry watched Team America’s first victory beside Wrench inside their mobile home. She initially questioned his idea of leaving to join the team but was soon swayed by the team's cooperative spirit. She supported the Team as their unofficial manager and publicist. Biography To be added... Powers and Abilities Abilities * Expert Stunt Rider: Georgianna is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. Equipment Vehicles * Team America '''[https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Super Stunt Chopper]: '''Georgianna regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Choppers. Facilities * '''Wrench's Winnebago: A custom-built recreational vehicle owned by Wrench. Throughout their career, it has served on and off as the Team's headquarters. * Team America Headquarters: A garage located in Hoboken, New Jersey, it housed the Team's vehicles and equipment. * New Avengers Facility: The primary base of operations used by the Avengers after the defeat of Ultron and the establishment of the team's new roster. Team America honed their powers here under the Avengers supervision. Relationships Family * Leonard Hebb/Wrench - Husband Allies * Team America ** James McDonald/Honcho ** Wolf ** Winthrop Roan, Jr./R. U. Reddy ** Luke Merriweather/Cowboy * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Anthony Stark/Iron Man † ** Thor ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Teammate ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Daisy Johnson ** Melinda May ** Leo Fitz ** Jemma Simmons * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Temporary Enemy * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Wong * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis ** Nebula ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Wakandan Royal Guard * Border Tribe * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Aragorn * Korg * Miek * Pepper Potts * Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) * Einherjar * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Howard the Duck Enemies * Savage Skulls * HYDRA ** Supreme Hydra * Hammer Industries * Aida † * Watchdogs ** Anton Ivanov/Superior † * A.I.M. * Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Nebula † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Black Order ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances External Links Category:Heroes Category:Team America (TV series) Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Females Category:Americans